<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Remember What I Remember by NeelyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015817">Do You Remember What I Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO'>NeelyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, David and Patrick are soft together, M/M, Memories, Packing for a move, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David looked around the love room with a sigh. There were suitcases open on the bed, stacks of sweaters on every surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Remember What I Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts">DelphinaBoswell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friend DelphinaBoswell. They are one of the kindest, funniest, and most genuine people I know. DB, thank you for all the fun, the good conversations, and the gorgeous photos that you share on the reg. I can't imagine these past several months of Schitt's Creek fandom without you. I simply adore you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David looked around the love room with a sigh. There were suitcases open on the bed, stacks of sweaters on every surface. Going through his clothing was definitely easier this time around than it had been a few years ago, when he was in crisis mode, so unhappy and anxious he could barely function. This time? This time he was trying to purge just a bit prior to moving to a new house with his soon-to-be <em> husband </em>. And he couldn’t imagine being happier.</p>
<p>He was actually able to fairly easily set aside several sweaters and short sleeve shirts that he hadn’t worn in a couple of years. Now that Rose Apothecary was providing a steady (albeit not huge) income, David knew he’d be able to continue browsing consignment and resale sites for things that fit his current style and mood. He no longer had to cling to what he’d been able to bring with him to Schitt’s Creek in that mad dash away from everything he’d ever known.</p>
<p>He’d read enough Marie Kondo to know to say thank you and goodbye to each piece as he put it on the giveaway pile. Well, not giveaway. He was going to resell the hell out of every one of these pieces.</p>
<p>David heard the door click open and was ready with a snappy retort to get Alexis to go away as quickly as possible. He looked up and snapped his mouth shut, as it was Patrick, very unexpectedly and adorably, Patrick.</p>
<p>“Hello, you. I thought you were practicing the baseball today? I didn’t think we’d get to see each other till much later,” David greeted his fiance’ with a shimmy and a smile, gliding immediately over into Patrick’s arms like Sale’ to Pelletier in the 2002 Olympics. David smirked to himself at the idea that he was anywhere near as graceful as Canada’s iconic figure skating pair.</p>
<p>“I’m headed to practice now; just thought I’d swing by for a kiss and see how the sorting was going for you.” Patrick glanced around the room. “I’m assuming there’s a method to all of this?” Patrick smiled indulgently. “Remember, we talked about this. You don’t have to get rid of anything at all if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>David pushed away from Patrick’s chest and fluttered his hands all around the room. “No, this is good. I’m feeling good. That stack there, for instance? Based on my research I should be able to sell those for enough to get the espresso machine for the store that we’ve been talking about <em> forever</em>. And I never wear any of them anymore, anyway.”</p>
<p>David continued explaining his organizational system and what the different stacks meant (“These I’m giving to Stevie; though I may have you make a spreadsheet that will show her what pieces to wear together”), but he eventually realized Patrick wasn’t following along or listening. </p>
<p>“Patrick...hello, Patrick! What’s going on?” Patrick was standing next to a stack of David’s oldest sweaters on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers back and forth over the sweater on the top of the pile.</p>
<p>“Huh, what? Oh, nothing. What?” Patrick started to blush and bit his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Patrick,” David swiftly moved to where he could touch Patrick’s shoulders, spinning him to face David and moving his chin up to force Patrick to meet his gaze. They’d been together long enough at this point that David was attuned to when Patrick was keeping something from him. It had taken time for them to learn each other’s signals, but David was sure that <em> this </em> was actually something.</p>
<p>“Patrick,” David repeated, more gently this time. Patrick’s blush deepened while he took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“So this is a giveaway pile, then?” Patrick asked softly, gesturing to a stack of sweaters topped with David’s Saint Laurent leopard print sweater from years ago.</p>
<p>“Yes, for sure. I haven’t worn any of those in quite awhile, and they are all more fitted than my current aesthetic allows. Someone else can get some good use out of them.”</p>
<p>Patrick gingerly pulled away from David and picked up the grey and black, leopard-patterned sweater he had been touching, and unfolded it. “You want to sell this one?” Patrick lifted his brown eyes to David’s, a deeper question appearing there than the simple one he was asking out loud.</p>
<p>“Yes, that was the plan...but what, you don’t want me to? Do you want to keep it? Actually, it would probably fit you well—your shoulders would really fill it out in a way mine never did…”</p>
<p>Patrick stopped David mid-sentence. “Yes, I’d like to keep it. I have some very fond memories of this particular sweater,” he laughed softly. “I don’t think you’re remembering what I’m remembering.” David shook his head but stayed quiet, allowing Patrick to find his words.</p>
<p>“David. This is the sweater you were wearing the day after our first date. The first time I, well, <em> initiated </em> a kiss with you, you were wearing this particular soft, form-fitting, leopard sweater. I vividly remember you coming into the store that morning, prowling in wearing <em>this</em> and a pair of tight, bleached jeans that left nothing to my imagination. And I’d been up since 5, remember? So I’d been imagining a lot.” Patrick looked like he could go on, but cut himself off.</p>
<p>David gently extracted the sweater in question from Patrick’s grip and folded it neatly, placing it down on the bed in a different pile from where it started. He then turned back to Patrick, wrapped his arms across and around his shoulders in their usual place, pulling Patrick in as he began to speak.</p>
<p>“I do remember you’d been up since 5 that day, in fact. I also remember that once we got over the awkwardness of the <em> misunderstanding </em> of my initial request for a sleepover, that you said the nicest things to me that anyone had ever said up to that point. They’ve been superseded now with so many other nice things you’ve said, but back then? I wasn’t lying when I told Alexis that morning that it was the healthiest first day of any relationship I’d ever had. And when you leaned in and kissed me, Patrick? All the things you are supposed to feel, I felt them.” David gave a crooked smile, hoping Patrick recalled those words as vividly as he did.  “And I have every day since then. So yes, let’s keep the sweater.”</p>
<p>David pulled Patrick into a tight hug then, getting a kiss on his neck as a reward, and they swayed silently together for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’ll take the sweater back to your apartment this afternoon, shall I? After the baseball practice you’ll need a shower, and then <em>I</em> will need a fashion show.”</p>
<p>“Okay, David,” Patrick laughed and pulled away, headed for the door. “See you in a few hours back at home.”</p>
<p>David watched him go with a pleased grin, picturing in his mind exactly where the sweater would hit Patrick’s waist, and precisely how tight the knit would pull across his shoulders. He could hardly wait to see that picture come to life.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to thegrayness, popfly, and this_is_not_nothing for brainstorming with me. Beta help from TINN--many thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>